Why Do We Have To Go To Starbucks?
by Beans are evil bad beans
Summary: Kurt and Blaine decide to change their coffee house. However, the sexual tension between the two of them can't hold out any longer.  Smut, Slash, Very M rated  Please be sure to review and follow me    Gotta have that Klaine! Who's to Blame?


"Why do we have to go to Starbucks? Why can't we just go to our usual place?"

Blaine was dragging his feet in reluctance. However Kurt's stern march forced each foot forward.

"I thought we could try somewhere different. A place that sells skimmed milk but doesn't slack on the foam" Kurt's anger combined with his pettiness brought out the true diva that everyone occasionally had to endure. A full time attribute/ burden for Blaine now however. Kurt's power walk left them breathless as they stumbled through the unusually heavy coffee shop door. A flash of pumping iron and running some laps briefly popped into his mind. Blaine gave a sigh of frustration. Kurt's need for perfection was cute at first. Now he might just be OCD.

They joined the eerily empty queue, browsed the counter and readied their wallets. Kurt gestured to Blaine with a hand to a raised eyebrow and a courteous smile.

"Look, this time I'll buy. You're gonna' be broke in no time if you keep paying for me"

Blaine knew He was right. Kurt was most definitely high maintenance.

"I just thought that we had something there," he muttered under his breath looking to the floor. A tint unwillingness glistened in his eye.

Blaine balanced his right heel to one side while leaning on the glass fridge beside him. Kurt raised an eyebrow and tried to hide his smitten grin as he admired his oh so handsome position. The way Blaine wore that long black pea coat just flushed away the problems and bad feelings inside.

"I'll have a skinny macchiato with a hazelnut shot, a dusting of nutmeg not a sprinkle, not so much foam that it overcrowds the coffee and not so little that it doesn't tickle the insides of your cheeks"

The clerk types the order into the cash register. The ordered seemed to just swoop over his head and role right off his back. Maybe he was immune to pretension …

"Okay, uhm, and what size would you like that as?"

Kurt awakes from his smitten daydream gawking over Blaine. He should really stop undressing people in his mind in public; it's getting too obvious.

"Oh, uh, Grande"

The coffee shop employee readies Kurt's coffee concoction mug.

"Okay, is there anything else?"

Kurt gestures to Blaine signaling him to give his order.

"Uhm, I'll just have a latte"

Blaine moves to Kurt's ear and whispers

"I thought I knew your coffee"

Kurt looks as worried as puppy in for a telling off.

"uhm, well you know me, always doing something spontaneous" the high pitched tail off and jazz hands after that sentence clearly didn't fit nor help the situation, so he just let out a nervous laugh and slowly shuffled along.

They moved to the milk-stained counter (the absence of some sort of coaster or mat was disappointing), picked up their coffee and walked towards the cosy looking couch at the back corner of the both slammed down their heavy schoolbags to the dust ridden floor, took off their over coats, unfastened their neatly pressed Dalton blazers and slumped down with a huff.

Blaine took a slurp of his coffee while Kurt carefully inspected the fine details of his own. Blaine gave a deep sigh and glanced from Kurt (still critiquing his coffee) to his own drink. There was subtle vibration from his IPhone his inside pocket. It was Mercedes. He didn't seem to remember giving her his number, maybe he facebooked her? Blaine's brow skewed as he read the message.

{ So how far hav u got wit my boy Kurt? }

"Who is it?" Kurt had clearly decided to enjoy his beverage and already his attention had turned.

"Oh, it's just one of the Warblers"

"Oh yeah? What's up?" Kurt gave an inquisitive grin. A look Blaine could never resist.

"Ah it's nothing, just asking when rehearsal is next week"

"That reminds me… When is rehearsal next week?"

"Thursday. 'Till four thirty"

"Okay, awesome"

Blaine locks his phone and pretended he never read the text. He reaches for his school bag and takes out a notepad and some text books

"I think I might get a head start on this English assignment"

"Good idea" Kurt smiled

Kurt reached down to his satchel and pulled his latest issue of vogue magazine. Blaine rolled his eyes at the typicality.

There was an awkward silence between the pair; so awkward it started to become sinister. As usual, it was up to Kurt to break the ice.

"Hey Blaine, you know we've known each other for a while now. Well were are we going?"

Blaine was studying his work while twisting his pencil between his lips.

"Uhm" Blaine cleared his throat. Was it the coffee? Or was it nerves?

"I'm not quite sure what you mean"

Kurt gave one of his omniscient looks. The one's you cannot lie to, no matter how hard you try.

"I think you do. I think you know too. I think we should DO something about it"

Blaine raised his head from the text heavy music Encyclopedia he had withdrawn from the Dalton library. His eyes met with Kurt's intensive stare he'd been holding to Blaine throughout this lifetime long 5 seconds of thought.

"H-How do you mean" Blaine gave a deep gulp to himself; he worried if his slight hesitance upset Kurt.

Kurt, his legs crossed, both hands resting on his lap smug smile resumed, leaning in staring intensely into Blaine's crisp hazel eyes.

"I think you know exactly… What I mean. There's no denying it, I know you feel it too. We're like a high school chemistry lab blowing up all over the place, all kinds of dangerous and downright dirty chemicals flying up in the air. Makes you feel kind of. Filthy." Kurt gave a swift raise of his eyebrows. He found himself leaning in face to face with Blaine. Kurt's tense poetry of the truth turned Blaine on so much. After a short pause he awoke and realized where he was. Becoming aware of his obvious gawping expression as he was trapped in one of Kurt's deviant stares.

"Wanna do something about it?"

Blaine just smiled and nodded like some sort of love drunk fool.

"Okay well I'm off to the bathroom. Why don't you take a final sip of your coffee and I'll see you in five" Still face to face, Kurt gave a wink, picked up his satchel and minced his way to the men's room.

Blaine packed away his things and flustered around where he was sat, his leg jerking up and down in nerves, he really was a hopeless romantic. He waited a while, took the last few gulps of coffee and waited a little more. If he didn't know any better, anyone would think he was some sort of hysterical caffeine addict.

The decor of the men's room was far from the comfort of the coffee shop. Cubicles stained from damp and irregular tiling on the floors and walls. Rundown was an overstatement however safe was cutting it under a bit. Not exactly romantic. But still, Kurt was feeling too kinky and horny to care.

Blaine stumbled in, threw his bag down with Kurt's in the nearest cubicle corner and rushed up to Kurt took him in one hand by the waist and the other by the cheek. They took a brief pause looking into each other's eyes both thinking exactly the same thing. This is actually going to happen.

Kurt thrust his lips into Blaine's. Taking in his hips to his own. They've never felt so comfortable so close before. Blaine was first to slip the tongue. Kurt followed moving his hand slowly up to Blaine's chest. The two of them wanted it so bad, each taking a turn at making the next move. Kurt withdrew and began moving his lips down Blaine's neck. Licking and nibbling his way down Blaine took deep gasps for breath. Kurt's hand began to wander back down to Blaine's hips. He began to tuck it inside the buckle of Blaine's tenderly pressed pants. He unfastened and liberated Blaine from his restraining attire. Kurt retreated his hand to Blaine's neck and forced his lips into his again while tousling the back of his hair. Blaine pushed himself back from the love-sucking machine that was Kurt. Kurt gave a look of both shock and bewilderment. In another context the look would be hilarious however in this case it's exactly wants. One thing Blaine did know was how to be a tease.

"My turn"

Blaine took Kurt by his collar and pushed him into the bathroom cubicle. It was just as well; somebody was bound wander in sooner or later. It was a coffee shop after all.

Kurt stumbled in the cubicle minding his balance as Blaine followed. Blaine pushed Kurt around to face the damp stained cubicle wall. His hips pushing to against Kurt's as he kissed and nibbled around his neck. Massaging his hands over Kurt's back, hugging their bodies together, he moved his hands around his waist and unfastened his belt buckle. The chink of the metal echoed around the stall. Kurt gave a small cheeky moan of pleasure, taking in a deep breath as he smiled.

Blaine reached forward, this time, lower. He slowly began to caress Kurt's hardening man hood. Kurt had his arms above his head looking for somewhere to hold on to, as he was thrusted dry into the smooth, cold wall of the bathroom stall. His breathing started to increase in pace and depth. Kurt reached back to Blaine's throbbing boxers and slipped his around his fully erect cock.

The two of them hardly looked like respectful young private schooled they were usually seen as. Their shirts un-tucked, ties loosened and in disarray. Their blazers scuffed from sexual tackling between themselves.

"Argh… uh…" Kurt was wanting more. Blaine could feel it. Blaine loosened himself from his tight _Jack Wills_ boxer briefs and began forcing down Kurt's. Blaine moved his hands to Kurt's smooth, symmetrical, buttocks. Kurt bit his lip in anticipation. Suddenly, his eyes shot wide open.

"Wait!"

"What? Am I doing it wrong?"

"No your fine," Kurt was fumbling through his school satchel he piled in the corner.

"Just, use this" Kurt heaved a small bottle of lube into the hands of a rather confused Blaine. With a cheeky smile, he resumed back to his readied position.

"Oh yeah, course, your prepared" Said Blaine, still confused but letting what just happened roll over his head.

Blaine gave a heavy push onto Kurt and moved his arms above his head as he kissed just under his ear. Blaine squirted the lubricant on lightly inside his porcelain the temperature between the two of them suddenly raised. Whether it was the lube or the hotness of the situation, they didn't care.

Blaine slowly forced his fully hardened cock into Kurt. Blaine stretched his neck up to the ceiling, squinting in pleasure. Kurt gave a gasp through his teeth. Blaine was sliding in and out of Kurt confidently now. A rhythmic pace was made. The awkward dry humping foreplay previously was nowhere near as hot as this. Blaine grabbed a hand full of Kurt's hair and forced himself inside further. Kurt's moaning was more frequent now, however, he tried keeping quiet still. Somehow his cunning nature was alert at all times. Blaine was thrusting harder and harder, not giving up. Kurt reached down and began to caress his own man-hood.

"Uh…..ah…. Faster!" Blaine looked up gave a small grin at the cheek of Kurt's request but did as he was ordered.

"Aaaah…. Harder!" Blaine noticed what Kurt was doing to himself; he leaned in kissing his neck. Kurt stretched back, his mouth wide gasping for air to the ceiling. His hair sporting the knotted look, that was Blaine's doing and his usual evident OCD clean warbler blazer that he so dearly loved was tangled around Blaine's crotch, hands and lips.

"You want more? Or do you want me to stop?"

Blaine whispered, slowing down the pace of his humping.

Blaine whispered as he began to slow down the pace of his admirably consistent humping. It was his time to show Kurt who's really the boss around here.

"Uraagggh…..more… Don't Stop!"

"Are you sure, I can just finish up here if you like?"

"What?...uh… noooo… please, don't stop!" Kurt moaned.

Blaine kissed him on the neck and leant back readying his person for a second round. He squirted another pump of lube onto Kurt, just to help.

"Blaine?"

"Yeah Kurt"

"Fuck me, fuck me like the Blaine I dream of, be my dream boy" Kurt's moaned started to get louder and more dramatic

Blaine was once again taken by Kurt's seductive words. So he decided to take him somewhere too. Blaine turned up the heat, the speed, the depth, everything. He was panting for breath. His hips thrusting into Kurt's buttocks for the final time, he had to make it count. He took a deep breath gritting his teeth, sliding himself in and out of Kurt faster and faster.

"Argh fuck yeah!" Kurt's moaned echoed

"uuuuuuuuhhh…" Blaine joined in the chorus of their moans.

He was tightly gripping Kurt's right cheek with his right hand, his attempt to find something to hold on to.

"Uhhh! Kurt's eyes shot wide opened again His jaw followed, he felt his whole body implode with an amazing feeling. He rested his forehead on the wall his body was fixed too. Panting for air. Blaine rested his head on Kurt's back, holding his arms around Kurt's torso, he felt somehow a hug was what he needed right there. Blaine too was breathless, but he gathered himself back into Dalton attire, as did Kurt.

Kurt turned around to face Blaine, still gasping for air, and stared deeply into his eyes again. He could see inside of Blaine, he felt he knew what he was thinking. Kurt pulled Blaine's tangled tie knot towards him and plunged a wet kiss upon Blaine's lips.

They both pulled away. Holding hands, looking like they'd just been dragged through some sort of kinky, horny bush of gay love. The two of them backed to the cubicle door and slid down in a slump one knee bent, the other outstretched. Facing the glorious view of the men's bathroom toilet. There was window above it however; you could feel the sun shining through. Kurt leaned his head on Blaine's shoulder; Blaine was simply smiling, nuzzling Kurt's hair with his cheek. Kurt let out a sigh of relief and happiness. As though his life was complete.

Kurt looked up to Blaine once more

"Best coffee break, ever." He gave him a peck on the cheek….

Bang!

The door of the Men's room swung open, the sound of footsteps followed. Kurt's eyes widened once again, as did Blaine's this time. They Both Took a tight clasp of each other and waited.


End file.
